wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno's Tears
Sakura Haruno's Tears is the Two Hundred Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 9, 2017. Synopsis After returning to their time, Paul Gekko meets his neighbors who were friends with his grandfather since they were at High School for multiple years. Plot The Episode begins with the timeline prior to Mega Man ZX Shippuden. Reincarnation of of Paul Gekko= =Part 1= Many eons ago, Paul Gekko was a great engineer and a scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards both Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. In time, however, Paul Gekko received the letter the President of the United States who requested his help with a video game project which was meant to research immortality and create an "immortality formula". Paul Gekko initially refused this request, believing they were crossing the limits of man and that this research could be used for war. As the General of the U.S. Navy grew suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. He eventually accepted the President's request and agreed to lead the project with Dr. Clear Klaus, Zanza Klaus's aid, that was the project that causes the Video Game Galaxy come to life. At the final phase of the experiment in this point, Meyneth tried to stop Klaus siblings from activating the experiment, as the results from previous tests were unconfirmed. When Klaus was being sad for his parents' deaths, he accidentally completed the experiment. The experimentation leads to his death and the alteration of the original universe and the original humanity and Paul Gekko's cycle of reincarnation. From the endless sea, the entire multiverse emerged from the waters along with Dyanis, Bionis and Mechonis. The emergence of the Multiverse was set upon by Yahweh and Yula, the prime deities of the Bible. The two deities gave life, law, understanding and purity to the entire universe and created their children from the dust of each planet which will be known as Ōtsutsuki. When they completed their labors for six days, they left a fragment of their power which became known as the Force before they rested in the seventh day. The seven days of creation leads to his spirit being reincarnated into the the female Hom's unborn child. Bionis fought in a tremendous battle with Mechonis. Both appeared to be equally matched, although Bionis did manage to injure Mechonis by cutting off its left arm with Dyanis being forced to separate and not get involved with the conflict between the two titans. Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. In response, three ancient Gods emerge from a star of Dyanis: Odin (King of the Norse Gods), Ra (the Sun God of what would become Ancient Egypt) and Vishnu (one of the three supreme deities of Hinduism). They aided the Homs and stopped the bleeding against the Mechons. The mortally wounded mother, who was wounded in the battle was carrying a birthed male Hylian child. Odin's white horse comes and aided the Hylian's mother, and takes her to core of Dyanis. In return, the Hylian's mother gave her son to Haoru, in order to protect him from becoming another casualty of the Mechon Invasion. Haoru took him in, sensing he was a "child of destiny", and raised him as a Kokiri. Despite attempts by the Ōtsutsuki to tend her wounds, she died shortly after. Thirteen billion years later, the Hylian Boy saved from the Mechon Invasion was named Paul Gekko was an outcast by the unnamed Ōtsutsuki King, living in the very large, rich and mighty planet with the kingdom but also befriended by another, Spear Ōtsutsuki's great grandmother named Celia. One Day, a mysterious race known as the Celestials dominated the multiverse. re-Republic specialists believed the Celestials to also be responsible for the hyperspace disturbance beyond the edge of the galaxy, possibly as a defense against outside interference. They were also believed to be responsible for the chain of hyperspace anomalies west of the Core that bisected the galaxy and prevented travel into the Unknown Regions. Speculation holds that the Celestials had crafted the hyperspace anomalies that bisected the galaxy in order to contain the Rakata. Paul Gekko dreams of one day exiting the planet. One Monday night, the domain of the Celestials was usurped when the Rakata slave race revolted. Stealing technology from the Kwa, they waged war against the other servant races, nd broke through the barrier surrounding the Unknown Regions into the galaxy proper and waged a war of extermination upon the Celestials. The eventual fate of the Celestials was unclear. They may have been trapped inside the galaxy by their barrier and destroyed by the Rakatan revolt, or they may have escaped through the barrier. In that moment of silence, the Celestials were nowhere to be found, and the Rakatan Infinite Empire had taken center stage. Overtime, many of the galaxy's most well-known species were evolving: the Wookiees began on Kashyyyk as a species of tree-climbers and the Zhell, ancestors to the Humans, had developed intelligence and were waging war against the Taungs for control of their mutual homeworld of Notron, later known as Coruscant. The Rakata fanned out from their homeworld of Lehon in the Tempered Wastes of the Unknown Regions, using hyperdrives that channelled the power of the Force to guide them to worlds with strong Force signatures. The Infinite Empire occupied a scattering of systems across the galaxy, but vast tracts of territory between these holdings remained untouched, allowing smaller interstellar confederations to flourish. The Devaronians and the Gossam experimented with the tumble hyperdrive, and while worlds like Coruscant, Corellia and Duro were occupied by the Rakata, Humans, Duros, Selonians and Drall were able to study the principles of the Rakatan hyperdrive. The Rakata proved to be cruel masters, consigning entire subject populations to slavery. After nearly five thousand years of dominance, the Rakatan Empire had staged a war against the Ōtsutsuki to get the divine power of the gods, in their kingdom. Paul Gekko and Celia became involved with the Force Wars and Paul Gekko was forced to use the blue metal glowing sword to fight the Rakatan army that were bout to take the throne led by the Rakatan King. =Part 2= After driving off the Rakatan King, sensing good in Paul Gekko, the Je'daii Order accepted him as a student of their own. When devastating plague swept through the Infinite Empire that stripped the Rakata of their ability to use the Force. A colonial slave revolt finished off the empire with the aid of Paul Gekko who was sent by the Je'daii Order to keep the peace. The decline of the Infinite Empire coincided with the reverse-engineering and perfection of Rakatan hyperdrive technology by the other species of the galaxy. Developing technological replacements to its Force-based components, various species struck out from their homeworlds, first with slower-than-light sleeper ship colonies, followed by the development of the hyperspace cannon. Through this re-use of Rakatan castoffs, a number of civilizations asserted themselves: the Humans and Duros dominated the Core, while the cetacean Herglics built up their own trade empire to the south. On the Rim, Human sleeper ship colonies formed the Tionese civilization, which was united into an empire by Xim the Despot, before coming into conflict with the empire of the Hutts. When Paul Gekko ended the Unification Wars, the various states of the Core assembled on Coruscant and signed the Galactic Constitution, establishing a civilization under a common law, language and currency, proclaiming the Galactic Republic. The Republic united the largely-Human Core Worlds, and the Core Founders included political players like Coruscant, Alsakan, Corellia, Duro, Kuat and Alderaan, military strongholds like the Azure Imperium of Axum and Anaxes, as well as Esseles and Rendili, emerging commercial hubs like Tepasi, Brentaal IV and Humbarine, and worlds important to the medical, diplomatic and philosophical arts, like Chandrila, Caamas, Rhinnal and Shawken. The Expansionist Era coincided with the foundation of the Republic and saw the beginnings of the official charting and settlement of much of the galaxy's spiral. Scouts pushing east from Coruscant moved up two trade routes, the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run, which formed the boundaries of a vast wedge of space known as "the Slice". At the end of the Corellian Run lay Kalarba, a trade hub maintained by the merchants of Paqwepori, while the Perlemian led to the trade worlds of Tirahnn, Nouane, and Roche. No similar corridors were found to the galactic west, which resulted in much of that quadrant of the galaxy remaining unexplored and mysterious, becoming known as the Unknown Regions. This expansion saw the Republic come into conflict with the Human civilizations of the Tion Cluster. After its victory, the Republic swelled with more territory than it could initially govern as many systems clamored for protection against the depredations of the Hutts. Led by the command of the great King Vegeta, the Saiyans, using their great power and brute strength, attacked the Tuffles. Although physically the Tuffles were much weaker and smaller than the Saiyans, they had advanced weaponry and technologies at their disposal. As the war waged on both the Saiyans and the Tuffles each won their fair share of battles, and for the next ten years, the horrible war waged on. As the war continued with no end in sight, something occurred that brought the conflict to a quick and violent end. When a full-moon appeared on Planet Plant, something that only happened every 100 years on the planet, the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes. This transformation greatly increased their power, and within a few short hours, they completely annihilated the Tuffles from the face of the planet, thus ending the war with the cost of their ability being lost when the Je'daii Paul Gekko cut Great Apes and letting the space honey bees known as the Stingers transform the moons in the multiverse into their "space-beehives". The Saiyans then claimed the planet as their own, and it was renamed Planet Vegeta after their great leader who had led them to victory. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. King Kai explained that there was a problem however, with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, so they built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Over the next few years, the Saiyans began rebuilding and constructing their empire. With the Tuffles gone, they had no one to battle but each other, the Saiyans built a spaceship and visited a nearby planet called Arcose, home of the Arcosian race. The Arcosians had great wealth and technology, and were apparently members of the Galactic Frieza Army. Ordered by Beerus himself, with one devastating attack, Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, taking almost all of the Saiyan race with it, with the exception of a very select few. =Part 3= The Great Manifest Period began with the widespread settling of the Slice, with the dense web of systems at its tip becoming known as the Arrowhead. This region became heavily-dominated by Coruscant while Corellia dominated settlement around the Corellian Run. Rivalry between Coruscant and Alsakan over policy on the Perlemian sparked the First Alsakan Conflict, the start of the Indecta Era, and though peace would be brokered between the two, the Alsakan Conflicts would continue in an abbreviated form for some 14,000 years. The first five Alsakan Conflicts also discouraged settlement along the Perlemian, pushing colonists to the Corellian Hegemony in the Trailing Sectors along the Corellian Run and the growing Corellian Trade Spine. The Subterra Period saw new mapping of the galactic southern quadrant, with colonies such as Malastare serving as anchors for the tangles of praediums that linked the region. Scouts also penetrated the Rishi Maze around this time. However, the lack of a super-hyperroute into the southern quadrant and the new colonies' general inaccessibility promoted lawlessness in the Rim and limited Coruscant's authority, which was believed to have contributed to the Second Great Schism of the Jedi Order, beginning a galaxy-wide uprising of Dark Jedi known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. In the war's aftermath, the defeated Dark Jedi were exiled beyond the Rim into the unexplored space north of the Perlemian. There, the Exiles settled the worlds of Korriban and Ziost within the Stygian Caldera, where they dominated the native Sith and established an empire. During the Manderon Period, the Corellian Trade Spine and the Rimma Trade Route were established. The Sith Empire was rediscovered by the Republic, beginning the Great Hyperspace War when the Sith Lord Naga Sadow attempted to conquer the Republic. The Sith were defeated and once again driven into exile, but it was the beginning of a threat that would trouble the Republic for the remainder of its existence. A thousand years later Sith teachings discovered on Korriban and Onderon enticed the Jedi Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma to the dark side, beginning the Great Sith War. The Sith's alliance with the Mandalorians, a group of warrior-nomads descended from the Taungs, in that war would prove to be the genesis of another threat to the Republic with the Mandalorian Wars. The Republic and Paul Gekko endured nearly fifty years of almost continuous fighting known as the Old Sith Wars as a result of Exar Kun until the Sith Empire was destroyed by the redeemed Sith Lord Darth Revan. The galaxy had been charted and settled as far as Farana in the north and Malastare in the south, but much of the northern and southern quadrants beyond the trade routes remained unsettled. At that time, however, the Brentaal-born explorer Freia Kallea extended the ancient Brentaal–Denon Route and linked several pre-exisiting praediums. She had expanded the trade routes south of Denon as far as Imynusoph, mapping the full length of the Hydian Way, the only super-hyperroute to span the length of the galaxy. The ease with which vessels could now reach the northern and southern quadrants greatly expanded the Republic's footprint into the New Territories and the Western Reaches and opened up countless new sources of minerals, crystals and gases. However, the Republic endured decades of war and tension with a resurgent Sith Empire formed by exiles from the Great Hyperspace War, led by the Sith Emperor Vitiate. A second Galactic War broke out between the two and chaos reigned until the Sith Emperor's redoubt of the Eternal Empire was defeated. =Part 4= In the wars' aftermath, the galaxy enjoyed several centuries of relative prosperity, which ended in 2000 BBY with the dawn of the Draggulch Period and the start of the New Sith Wars when the Jedi Master Phanius proclaimed himself Darth Ruin. In the ensuing millennium of fighting between the Republic and the New Sith, the Republic almost collapsed, culminating in the Republic Dark Age in the final century, when the Republic's authority effectively ceased to exist beyond the major trade routes and the HoloNet communications network ceased to function. The New Sith Wars finally ended when the Army of Light led by the Jedi Lord Hoth defeated Skere Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. A single Sith Lord, Darth Bane, escaped to establish a new Sith order, while Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum proclaimed the Ruusan Reformations, which rebuilt the Republic from the ground up. The Republic's final millennium was largely peaceful, but the provisions of the Ruusan Reformations led to an increase in lawlessness in the Outer Rim Territories, which eventually found itself largely controlled by megacorporations or criminal cartels. This dissatisfaction was stoked into a Separatist movement by the Sith, which had spent a millennium in hiding. Orchestrating the Clone Wars, the Order of the Sith Lords managed to destroy the Jedi Order and restore their Empire under Darth Sidious. Sidious dissolved the Republic and replaced it with the short-lived Galactic Empire, and eventually dissolved the Republic's trappings completely. A legacy of Imperial rule was the opening and widespread settlement of the Deep Core, as well as the charting and exploration of much of the Unknown Regions. The Empire lasted for two decades of tyranny, but after the Galactic Civil War and the death of Darth Sidious at the hands of Anakin and Luke Skywalker, a New Republic was established from an alliance of free worlds. Despite this, the remnants of the Empire would continue to resist the new government for over a decade before finally signing a peace treaty. =Part 5= At some point, he met Momoshiki Palpatine met Paul Gekko and managed to orchestrate the Yuuzhan Vong War to by them enough time to escape to Dyanis as a hiding place where Momoshiki was making plans for the new empire. Galactic Alliance of the Imperial Remnant, the remnants of the New Republic, and a host of the galaxy's lesser powers tried to pursue them by failed when Emperor of the Holy Empire had the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, planned to usurp the throne of the multiverse. Within a century, the Galactic Empire had been restored under the Fel dynasty, although this time without Sith backing. Ultimately, however, the Fel Empire was manipulated by the One Sith, led by Darth Krayt, to declare war upon the Galactic Alliance after the Sith exploited lingering hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong to to make it appear that they were planning to re-conquer the galaxy. The One Sith usurped the Imperial throne shortly afterwards, forming a new Sith empire, but the resulting war between the Sith and the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Fel-loyalist Empire-in-exile resulted in the Sith's defeat. Thereafter, the Galactic Alliance became the dominant government in the galaxy once again but was destroyed by Momoshiki and Paul Gekko with the plan set in motion to restore the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom to it's former glory even when Paul Gekko is betrayed by Momoshiki's corrupted power. With the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom restored, Paul Gekko has been hiding his secrets of falling to the dark side of force. However, the Resistance movement pursues Paul Gekko in order to locate kill Momoshiki due to his influence on him. This failed when the reincarnated Galactic Empire started wreaking havoc across the multiverse. When Momoshiki was defeated and yet injured, Paul Gekko has his dying moments placing the curse on the entire multiverse which he dubs it the "Reincarnation Ōtsutsuki" and planned by letting his descendants take their name as Momoshiki and Paul's ship; the Scavenger crashed landed on planet Dens. Odin's white horse comes and revives him, taking him to a high mountain where he meets Ra, Vishnu, and Odin. The three gods explain that his rebirth was complete and sees the rusted glowing sword calling Yahweh for help, instead Ra, Vishnu, and Odin intervened and was cursed with their deaths in the hands of the Ōtsutsuki as punishment. Before they accepted their disobedience and final moments of their demise, they take the pure spirit from him, which the gods, in the form of three monks, forge into two blades, Thunderseal and the Ryuseken as their sacrifice to save Paul Gekko to aid him on the cycle of reincarnation. |-|Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom= Twelve millennia ago, Paul Pesca I is the young Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. Longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for his children, He is known to bring in his friends who told them that the God Tree's Chakra Fruit has the power to create the Empire. He defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using the new-found power, Paul and his friends have discovered the existence of tiny humanoid mushrooms called the Toads. Paul's ambition for peace had served as a magnet to attract the attention of unnamed Ninja Clan into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Paul Pesca dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the world. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. At some point, Paul Pesca, has created the Mushroom City as the new capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads had Paul as the emperor to all of the Ancient Izumo. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned. He used the Method of Letting the Hylians, Toads and Humans can cooperate by love and marriage. 669 years later, in the bid to expand her empire and having control the Pipe Maze, her eyes fell on the resources underground. She could get the strategic in fighting the Future Wars for land expansion. However, the very large Koopa Clan inhabited land that she wanted to take, and thus Pesca knew that she will have to fight to get their land and thus began the Third Pescan War. Bauzire the Leader of the Koopa Clan used the method of executing captured Toad Soldiers: throwing them into a Pipe near his underground village leading to "World 36" or as Pesca can call it the Minus World. Queen Pesca's army and the very large Koopa Clan suffered casualties. The War ended with the Mushroom Kingdom banishing Koopa Clan to the Minus World never to come back alive. Because of the Third Pescan War, the Divine Fortress unleashed it's full wrath on the Pescan Family and the Giant Tree was transformed into the Eight Headed Monster-like incarnation named the "Ten-Tails" or rather the "Pescan Orochi". After Shiba Pesca's death, Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who would have been on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. She died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pescan Dragon, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty. |-|Arcadia Empire's Wrath= In the Victorian Era, Lignting Strike unite the terras and rid Atmos of evil. He was the leader of the Atmos Alliance, a massive Sky Knight army united for a battle against Cyclonia. While both the Storm Hawks and the Rex Guardians approached the fortress, he was suddenly betrayed by his co-pilot, by pulling out his energy blade and pushed him into the Wastelands to his death. Lightning Strike may have had many loyal followers and friends, but because he was too nice, he couldn't realize the traitor in favor of the Cyclonians. Cyclonis is born from a long line of evil emperors and became monarch at an early age because of a tragic incident with her father. Once leadership of Cyclonia was passed to the young Cyclonis, she decided that the best way to expand her empire was by force. When the Cyclonia Empire's regime is given to the Arcadia Tribe, Master Cyclonis is moving her grandmother's throne and working on her Storm Engine. Multi eons have passed, the Arcadia tribe was overseeing the Humans and Hylians working together in harmony until they stumbled upon Fina and Ramierez of the Silver Civilization. The technological prowess of the Silver Moon is incredible. This leads to the Arcadia tribe offering themselves of aiding them on learning about the secrets technology but the Silver Civilization in return agreed. Together, they have created the Gigas Zelos out of dark magic and technology which Tabuu the great leader of the Sith Tribe of Dens is completely aware of the newfound source. Tabuu, who effortlessly taken advantage of the technology of the Silver Civilization had contacted the leader of the Arcadia tribe telepathically, to take his technology in exchange for almost unlimited power. The leader agreed to the offer and let Tabuu's technology into the Silver Civilization in exchange of aiding Tabuu of obtaining the goddess, Hylia the guardian of the Triforce and the Great Force. With Hylia captured, to insure Tabuu's total tranquility, the Arcadia Tribe has to obtain the Triforce by letting the R.O.Bs force the Ancient Robots, the Gorons, the Kikwis, the Mogmas, and the Parella into slavery which gives them a law: Serve and live or die in the might of the Rain of Destruction. Like a blight visible to the naked eye, the Arcadia Tribe was established as the " Unstoppable Arcadia Empire" led by the Silver Tribe and the leader dubbed as Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia. After the construction of the Arcadia Empire, Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia declares the bid for global conquest is beginning which interested in the favor of Queen Shroob of the Shroob Empire who requests to join forces with him, which he does. Both Queen Shroob and Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia inspiring to use their combined technology to wage war all across Atmos. With the Arcadia Empire and the Shroob Empire unleashing their armies in the sky, every Sky Knight squadron in Atmos joining forces to fight the enemy, only to fail miserably when the Dark Ace uses its power against them in a single blast against the entire Sky Knight fleet. With the Atmos in the Arcadian Empire's grasp, the Arcadian People was only opposed by the Senju Clan who learned that the technology was corrupting the entire kingdom. Because of greed and lust for power and the sins committed by Emperor Sparrigan Arcadia, he entrusts his kingdom to his son; Arcadia Murakumo. For several decades, Arcadia Murakumo forms an alliance with the Uchiha tribe to stop the rampaging shinobi led by Hashirama Senju and the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Because of the people of Monoha crying and praying to the God of Fire for help, the Arcadian Empire starts to invade the mortal realm to stop the genocide of Monoha by evacuating the people and taking them to their civilization above the skies. Monoha people were praised by the "miracle". However, when the Queen Shroob asked about inheriting Arcadia Murakumo's legacy, this leads to Arcadia Murakumo accepting of terms of legacy. But that legacy can only found in the much more darker disaster. Only the "Hero of Dark Angels" the master of the Ryuseken no Tsurugi could stop the "darker catastrophe". When the world needed him most, he vanished. After the death of Arcadia Murakumo, his son, Arcadia Kusanagi takes the throne of the Arcadia Empire. Under his command, he has to excavate the ruins of the forgotten ancient past that contains the most powerful relic: the Kraken. When they found it, Arcadia uses it to unleash it's power on the enemies that are invading the small town. The crew of the Kraken fired unleashed it's terrifying power, petrifying the enemies in the process thanks to the help of Medusa—however, Palutena interrupts and confronts Arcadia Murakumo, causing conflict between the Palutena and the Arcadia Empire. The Arcadia Empire ended the conflict with Arcadia Murakumo unleashing the power of the Great Force to imprison Palutena into her temple. The Arcadia Empire was victorious. Arcadia Murakumo's wife: Hylia Murakumo gave birth to a daughter: Princess Tara Markov Arcadia. Arcadia Murakumo wants to protect, including all his loved ones and consequently dies in an unknown disease, allowing her to inherit the ability to manipulate multiple types of materials. With the death of the Emperor's son, Tara was chosen to be Queen of the Arcadia Empire. As the Arcadian Queen, she launched an invasion on the Yafutoma and makes sure that the seal in Palutena's temple would never be broken. When the R.O.B.s, and up until now they have existed without ever having interacted with those living on the landmass below. All the R.O.B.s are arranged in a simply structured hierarchy: lesser R.O.B.s serving one ruling R.O.B. known as the Master Robot with complete loyalty. They have all lived in peace... until now. By Tabuu's will the R.O.B.s aided on the construction efforts of building the Super Gunships aided by Queen Tara's armada of ships and soldiers. These colossal airships can shoot blasts that fully emulate the effects of a explosion similar to a nuclear weapon after the construction of the colossal airships was complete ahead of schedule. When Tabuu learned the Arcadia's technology of unleashing a nuclear weapon, instead Tabuu does not intend to let her destroy it but used it to unleash the "Arcadian Genocide" which devastates her neighboring invaders. Fearing the worst, the Master Robot witnessing the devastation of the people down in the surface, exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over the sacrifices of the hylian and human tribes respectively that occur whenever they R.O.B. brethren was controlling the deadly weapons of mass destruction. After the Yafutoma Wars, Tara passed the throne to her son Arcadia Renato. Tara's resentment of committing genocide was unparalleled, Tara's son was only a child and only he could think about is to make up for the Arcadia's aggression and confess for what they had done. This leads to the establishment of peace within the kingdom. With the sealing of the weapons of massive destruction complete, Renato has to entrust the throne to his son; Renato Shimiza and tasked the empire's guardian, Rhaknam to protect the kingdom. When the Arcadia Empire is at decline, Renato Shimiza decides to pass the throne to Enrique Teodora to prevent decline. However, Enrique's mother, Empress Teodora knows that he is to young to inherit the Arcadian throne and instead the Valua Empire had become the Arcadia Empire's successor. |-|Rise of the Eggman Empire= The Four Noble Clans were created by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts to govern the Mythologies and Technology until the Shimizu Clan led a massive revolt against the nations and the four clans due to the jealousy and hatred against God's creations in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for the invasion. During this revolt, they laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that they had ghosts serving him and the fact that they were well-armed, eventually defeated by the Konoha Republic. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished to the deserts of Minccina where they can gain revenge on all Ninja Clans and vowed that they would one day return. The Terrorist Coalition have returned to Izumo and launched the full scale War and invasion on the countless villages causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Konoha Republic are aware of this act and decided to use Swat Troopers as their trump card. Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. As the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villagers with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. Because of this, Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion. After the Incident with the Nine-Tails, The Yamata no Orochi appeared and killed and devoured the Lemon Brook Lumpers and conquered the Lemon Brook High School forcing the fans of the Football game evacuate the High School. Prior to Orochi's attack on Izumogakure, Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. Orochi was known to devour one of the Giant Bears making the Orochi, Queen of the River. The other Giant Bears welcomed Orochi to join the Family. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within the vessels which will late become Jinchūriki. Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". King Shuigang I have crowned Eggman Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Rahab has been taking care of the ocean and its denizens for countless millennia (which is all caused by Momoshiki Palpatine at the end of the Fourth Pescan War). Anakin Ōtsutsuki's evolution into Darth Baron is complete and Padmé Seika died after giving birth to twin sons. |-|Reuniting with old friends= At the Present, fter returning to their time, Paul Gekko, Pit and Hayate meets the former High school students who are friends to his grandfather and his granduncles and grandaunts due to being orphaned with no parents. One of them was Accel who was very interested in finding Power Stones. Accel compliments about his friend's grandson. Paul Gekko was confused and can't speak but Accel knows that Murakumo Gekko is one of his rivals for many centuries. Characters *Heroes **Paul Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh **Gharnef *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight **Palutena's Army *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Ultima **Lyna **Dharc **Eria **Hiita **Wynn **Aussa ***Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Faraji Ngala **Tora Yoshida **Eleka *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Hibiki **Goku **Paula Gekko **Darth Sidious **Darth Vader **Rahm Kota **X1 **X2 **Luke Skywalker **Princess Leia **Mara Jade **Han Solo **Chewbacca **Falon Grey **Storm Hawks ***Aerrow ***Piper ***Stork ***Finn ***Junko ***Radarr **Cyclonian Empire ***Dark Ace ***Ravess ***Snipe **Sky Knights ***Interceptors ****Starling ***Absolute Zeros *New Characters **Professor Paul Gekko **Demigod Paul Gekko **Minato Uchiha **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Queen Pesca VIII **Nawaki Gekko **Shizune Katō Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon